Land and Buildings
Buildings work in a variety of ways to improve your property and form of income. Every player starts with one plot of land, which includes a well for watering plants and an 8x13 plot of soil to grow crops on. At the mailbox or the Banker, one can purchase more land and buildings. Each purchase of land will grant another plot of 8x13 soil and unlocks more buildings to buy. You can also change the colors of buildings using the "Building" option. Land 1 - Free Land 2 - $1000 Land 3 - $10000 Land 4 - $100000 The buildings you can purchase at Land 1 are Lamps, Outbox, Farmhouse, Apiary 1, Track Irrigator 1, and Greenhouse 1. The buildings you can purchase at Land 2 are Barn, Milkomatic 5000, Hay Silo, Apiary 2, Track Irrigator 2, and Greenhouse 2. The buildings you can purchase at Land 3 are Corn Silo, Chicken Coop, Track Irrigator 3, and Greenhouse 3. The buildings you can purchase at Land 4 are Mystery Machine, Stable, Track Irrigator 4, and Greenhouse 4. Sprinklers These items are purchasable an unlimited amount of times. Sprinkler This item can be placed on a blank tile on your field and is used to water a 3x3 area. Costs $600.00 per. Irrigator This item can be placed on a blank tile on your field and is used to water a 5x5 area. Costs $5000 each Lamps are used to light up the farm at night. They cost $450.00 and can be accessed with Land 1. Outbox This fabulous box of a building can automatically sell your stuff. Smallyman is responsible for the deliveries, and every once in a while he comes and picks your items up. The player can upgrade him in the Premium shop for extra speed and storage. It costs $1250.00 and can be accessed with Land 1. Farmhouse A place for relaxation, a kitchen, and a place for your dog to sleep all in one! Furnish your house with furniture from Old Time Furniture and unlock access to the Butter Churn, Cotton Gin, Oven, and Fridge. It costs $1500.00 and can be accessed with Land 1. Apiaries There are two purchasable apiaries. Both apiaries are unlockable at Land 1. These buildings unlock access to bees, which produce Honey. The bees will only create honey from Poppies, and the pollen in the middle of the flower indicates how much pollen is left. Apiary 1 is purchasable for $2000.00, and Apiary 2 is purchasable for $2500.00. Track Irrigators There are a total of four track irrigators. These devices are used to water your entire 8x13 plot automatically. Track Irrigator 1 is unlocked with Land 1, the second with Land 2, the third with Land 3, and the fourth and final one with Land 4. The cost of Track Irrigator 1 is $75000.00, Track Irrigator 2 is $76000.00, Track Irrigator 3 is $77000.00, and Track Irrigator 4 is $78000.00. Greenhouses There are also a total of four greenhouses. They are used to water your plot automatically while also negating season effects. Greenhouse 1 is unlocked with Land 1, the second with Land 2, etc. The first greenhouse costs $250000.00, the second is $255000.00, the third is $260000.00, and the last is $265000.00 Milkomatic 5000 You can only purchase one Milkomatic 5000. They are used to harvest Milk from Cows. The Milkomatic 5000 is unlocked upon buying the 2nd land upgrade. It costs $5000. Category:Land and Buildings Category:Pages with broken file links